User talk:Russ3Z
Russ3Z Would you care to make yourself known on the WoTMUD forum pages? It is nice to see material that is activily being created, but you may be able to get more if users of that site are aware that this one is around... :) Player of "Jomin al'Bara" Hey Russ3Z, Long time WoT fan, new time mudder. I figured if I am going to be playing and using the wiki/maps/etc. (being a new player and all) might as well start adding lessons learned from myself. That being said I am no expert but want to make it less frustrating for newcomers such as myself (using the boats example I spent a good half hour trying to get on one). Please let me know when my work could be better and or if I miss something. I'll let you know if I need help with anything as well. Thanks, krazy Hey Russ, Thanks for the info, thought it was easier than that but guess not. I'll look for your post and make sure to do this from now on. Thanks, Krazy Hi Russ3Z, Is there a thread on the Wotmud forums for discussing edits and what should be done next? Happy to input what I know, but there are so many directions one could go and so much work to be done. Tobas82 (talk) 15:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Do we trust the smob info on http://wotmud.linszner.com/smobs.php? And should we trust the item loads and percents? Even if we don't, it might make for a good starting place until someone can generate more accurate lists and percents. :Not really, for two reasons. First, the site isn't really being actively maintained, and second, numerous load changes have since occurred, without the original data being removed, so the percents as well as the actual loads might be wrong. :A really concerted smobbing effort is needed to give accurate results, and even then a number of factors can skew the data. For instance, unless you camp at a smob right after boot and hit it every time hour on end, there is a chance that someone might hit a smob say 3 times, when it has a nice load, then leave it when it's a bad load. If every time you come along to test is After that happens, you'll see a larger amount of bad loads than the tables truly provide for. Russ3Z (talk) 17:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Been around for a while, finally have a reason to make an account - if you give me access to the source so I will prettify the Wiki. Do you have a shared folder somewhere where I can drop the logo? LyrenT (talk) 15:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC)LyrenT There you go, have at it. :p What's the usage category for on the weapons pages? LyrenT (talk) 14:55, April 29, 2014 (UTC)LyrenT Ah, guess it was time to take down that warning, but the forums are still not back (AFAICT). BTW the connection details have changed slightly to games.mudlet.org:2224 ... SlySven (talk) 06:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Player of Jomin al'Bara Accepted Allo! Can you look over the heavy leather shoes? I pulled the source code for other footwear and hacked it together from that. Can you let me know if I missed anything? My only thought is that there isn't a place to put the description when you look at it, just when it is on the ground. Let me know if I did anything wrong, or should do anything else. I'm on worksite and have time to telnet mud but not really play so I was going to add some basic eq pages. Exodio (talk) 00:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Never mind on the description - i thought there might be differences but it seems that it is just a repeat of the item name. !! Exodio (talk) 22:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Ha, I understand templates now. I was messing around on the Walking War Robots wikia and made a couple of templates. I promise not to break the ones here anymore ;) Exodio (talk) 21:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Russ! This is TheGiantPotato. Its been a while. I have lost the mail account this wiki was created with, so this is my new account. :-/ I'm not sure how hard it is to adjust ownership issues, since technically I own it, but practically I can't login to claim it anymore. Maybe there is some process for you to formally take over? I see the mud is back up! I'll see you around in the game. Thanks again for all your hard work. This wiki would never have gotten off the ground without you. Zxq9 (talk) 10:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Request for Mediawiki extension Loops Extension Hello there. Just a small request, would it be possible to have the Loops extension installed for this Wikia? It would help with cleaning up the code for the In Game template :D Salamangkero (talk) 10:29, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Retools A small heads up: I believe the "unknown" ls clan retools you pulled from that aow log are rank 8 retools and not formal clan retools. Rank 8s can retool all equipment, not just weapons, which would explain why almost everything he was wearing was retooled. TheElyse (talk) 20:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up on that. I'll remove those items and simply keep them on a personal list so that, if seen again, I'll know not to add them. Russ3Z (talk) 10:11, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's bizzare. It is "The Abominable Snow Beast" all capitalized in its short description, but the mob's name, shown in battle and on trophy is "an abominable snow beast" all lowercase. This year, loaded in the quest zone for the prisms/snowflake quest. In previous years it's sometimes been a wandering mob, without the cute deer. No clue on intro date or the like and didn't do any conning or the like to test weight or height. Smobs Hey, currently smob loads are listed all in one table, with a Rarity column. I thought it might be nice to list each possible load separately. I've put an example on A forest brigand leader. Maybe this results in too much redundancy, but since "rarity" isn't very reliable without doing serious repeated smobbing, I thought this way might be clearer. Feel free to revert or tweak! Nivwot (talk) 07:59, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :This is something I have been giving a fair amount of thought to, without yet coming to a satisfactory conclusion. To me, the ideal would be to set up something like I am doing for shops lately. If you look at the shops pages, you'll notice I don't just use a table, but rather a template (StoreLine) for each item. What that does is allow me to use an extension I added called DPL, which can query like a database. :The power of this comes in the item pages. Take for instance the page "a lantern". It uses another template I made called ShopLoads which uses DPL to find every shop that loads the item and automatically generate a table. This is much much simpler and less prone to error than having to manually check and add links. I've made a small start for this on ground loads of objects as well, via the GroundLine and GroundLoads templates (see a sack of green ivy for a first example of this). :So, naturally I'd like to do something similar for mobs. I've already made MobLine and MobLoads templates, but I still have some reservations. You hit the nail on the head with the point that the "Rarity" column is currently not all that useful without a way to keep track of multiple loads and generate percentages. My first thought has been to use the Talk pages to allow people to post loads each time thy hit, but that probably isn't very user-friendly and it would still require manual analysis of the data. I do know, however, that Javascript can be incorporated into pages, so it Might be possible for me to come up with some sort of entry form that people can use to enter smob load data onto the page and have it update automatically. This is probably a long-term thing, which might also apply to shops that have % loads too. :I've gone somewhat off-topic to your actual post, so long story short, for now your idea is interesting, but for more than a couple of loads I imagine we'll need a more compact way to present it. Have you considered doing it by slot? For instance, you'd have a table with the left column being "Slot" or "Type" or such, then multiple columns for "item1 item2 etc". Here is a possible example (partial version of your forest brigand leader page) - : :The actual formatting and columns headings and such might need changing, but you get the idea. The downside is that any time a new item for a slot is found, you'd have to go back and make sure to add an extra column to each line. It also of course does not show any % for loads, but that's a minor point right now since we lack enough data for that anyway. What are your thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 12:37, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh neat, so each smob's item would be entered in a MobLine, and then that item's page would automatically query mob pages to list loads? :: Mostly I just wanted a way to determine if there were certain items that always/never loaded together on a smob, and record exactly what possible loadouts existed, but there are so many variations that it would indeed get too cluttered to keep them all in separate tables like I did. My feeling is that certain smobs have a few "base loads" with different sets of % loading items for that loadout, but I could be wrong on that. I like your slot-based table, but as you say it would become tedious to add a new column every time. :: For now should I start using the MobLine template?Nivwot (talk) 12:49, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, ideally I think I want to use the MobLine format, for the query purposes as noted, but there are still some kinks to work out. As you say, mobs often have a base 100% load, then other items on % load, but those % loads can be "kits" sometimes, a prime example being how the lithe women are. In that case you have 3 completely separate loads, but for other mobs/smobs you might have a 100% base, 3-4 "kits", and then some additional % items separate from those. Trying to figure out all the combinations could be very complicated, and while I would love to see it myself, it may perhaps be beyond our technical abilities at the moment. :::One other technical concern that I have noticed with my templates is that they break when encountering certain punctuation marks (commas and apostrophes in titles, so far). I'm trying to figure out causes and workarounds, but for the moment it is causing issues with a few items (see a sleek, mahogany-shafted spear and a woodcutter's axe). :::Still, for now my thought has just been to start with the normal "item/type/rarity" table, using the templates mentioned. For keeping track of %loads, eventually I want a user input form, but perhaps for now a simple way is just to add each new hit's load to the mob's Talk page to keep track. Things can always be changed down the road, of course. :::For an example of the MobLine template in action, please see the chief of the wretches. Note that it also allows the use of retools (the Tinker smob, maybe others come to mind). I've not yet started using the MobLoads template on item pages yet, since I still have a few kinks to work out. Russ3Z (talk) 13:51, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, just saw all this after I entered Captain Kelsn and Tear Dweller... Im excited to work on Smobs, riverboats, and oceanboats (Ocean Ships?) content. I am new to all of this so any advice is greatly accepted while I get up to speed. Medakan (talk) 06:17, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Mob type determination? Something I should have asked sooner, but how do you go about determining a mob's type? I've just been assuming that things with arms, legs are humanoid, and things with paws are animals. Is there a better way? I've been using "consider" to determine gender, since it returns a clear he/she/it. Nivwot (talk) 22:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Right, so that's part of it. Only animals have paws and forelegs and that, birds have wings and such, fish have various fins and such when hit. Snakes are a bit trickier since they only have Head and Body slots, which are shared with many other types. Still, you can tell it quickly enough since you'll see 20 or so Head/Body hits in a row with nothing else. Horses of course can be ridden so that's easy too, and trees have obvious parts. ::A number of mob types have human parts, though. Spirits are easy enough since you need a honed weapon and they leave no corpse, and undead don't show any HP prompt and such. Otherwise, for the strictly Humanoid subtypes, there are two methods, Track and Locate Object. High enough track will stop showing Humanoid and will instead show the specific type, though I don't trust it quite as much since it's a bit weird (Birds are shown as Fowl instead, for instance). ::Rather, I prefer Locate Object. Give the mob something with a fairly unambiguous keyword and run a locate on that. It will show the specific type, and sometimes shows unassigned (xxx object carried by a None, for instance). The Twitter feed does that as well...I know people don't like it, but frankly I wish it would do it even more often, since you can find out both mob types (sometimes the only way to do it, if a smob is no-locate for instance) and the zone name that way (also useful since Viv won't release the zone names for whatever reason, like Sayuja did way back. Russ3Z (talk) 23:22, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Keyword ?? Also I'd been taking "??" in a keyword section to mean that more possible keywords may exist. Does it actually indicate that some of the listed ones are untested? Nivwot (talk) 22:56, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :No, you were right, when I had "??" beside it that just means I had not tested all possible keywords that I could think of. Now that it is brought up, it's a good time to list some words I find useful but not always obvious, such as human/trolloc/aiel/etc for types, male/female/man/woman, names of nations (ie both Andor and Andoran), names or part names of clans, and special words like smob. :Useful for items too, where keywords like rare and unique, holiday names like christmas, and item types (ie a sword responding to long and blade even if not in its name or description). :In both cases, it can sometimes be a useful exercise to run Locates on different keywords...I've found some by accident that way (why does a pendant of crimson-flecked quartz respond to "web" for instance? Russ3Z (talk) 23:27, April 3, 2016 (UTC) hi. Nice work so far on the pages. i love how this can help everyone.--Ali san9 (talk) 07:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ali_san